The Wicked Doctor of Time and Space
by HartnellTroughton
Summary: Wicked AU. Was originally supposed to help them, but didn't expect him siding with their enemy. Can the Doctor help Elphaba bring peace to Oz when most of its people still don't trust her. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor

**Takes place before "The Day of the Doctor." This is my first Wicked story and the first story that features the Doctor. The "No Good Deed" and Nessa's death part will be switched around in this story.**

**I don't own Wicked or Doctor Who**

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor**

After Elphaba and Fiyero left the Wizard's palace, Glinda is shocked and saddened by what her friends has done to her. The Wizard and Madame Morrible arrived at the scene to see what happened to Elphaba. Morrible thought Fiyero has captured Elphaba, but the Wizard corrected her that he escaped with her. "Well we just flush her and force her to show herself." Morrible suggested.

"But how?" the Wizard asked.

"Her sister." Glinda answered.

"What did you say?" Morrible asked.

"Use her sister." Glinda answered again, "Spread a rumor. Make her think her sister is in trouble and she will fly to her side... and you'll have her." she then left the room due to what has happened.

"Yes, but a rumor won't do. Elphaba is too smart for that." Morrible said. "But I know _someone_ powerful enough to bring her down."

* * *

The Doctor is relaxing alone on his TARDIS and is planning where he will take his companion Clara, who is now a school teacher at Coalwood, for her weekend. "I could take her to Ancient Mesopotamia then Future Mars," the Doctor said to himself, "or I can take to the moon since they have cocktails."

Suddenly he heard the Cloister Bell rang around the TARDIS. "Oh no no no no no no! I don't like the sound of that!" When he reached to the console room, the lights were replaced by red lights flashing and the console computers are glitching. The Doctor is able to push the brake levers, but a small explosion happened. "It's like the TARDIS is flying into a magnetic hobble-field, but it's like someone is able to drag the TARDIS."

The TARDIS is now rumbling as the ship is crashing into a planet and the Doctor is just pressing random buttons to see if he can get out it's pull, but nothing is happening. "I hope I don't _land_ on someone." the Doctor remarked.

* * *

Elphaba and Fiyero are hiding in a cornfield from the Gale Force and Glinda and they declared their love to each other. "I just wish I could be beautiful for you." Elphaba told Fiyero.

"Elphaba…" Fiyero said but stopped by Elphaba

"Don't tell me that I am, you don't need to lie to me."

"It's not lying! It's... uh... it's looking at things another way. Someday, you and Glinda will make up and we'll all…"

Just then, they saw what they would recall a blue box falling from the sky. "Did you see that?!" Elphaba said, "That 'thing' is falling towards Munchkinland!" Elphaba then heard a scream when the blue box is almost to the ground. "It sounds like somebody in pain."

"They're probably just fine." Fiyero said.

They could hear the shrieking again, but it is louder than the last one. "My sister's in danger!" she grabbed her broom and was about fly to Munchkinland, but was stopped by Fiyero.

"I'll come with you!"

"No you can't, it might be too dangerous!"

"My family has a castle in Kiamo Ko. It's a perfect hiding place filled with secret passageways and tunnels. You'll be safe there."

"We will see each other again won't we?"

"Elphaba, we are always be together, always. Now can you see that thing might be causing trouble for you sister."

Elphaba was about to leave but both her and Fiyero are surrounded by the Gale Force and grabbed the two. "We should tell the guys going to Munchkinland to stop their search, we just found the Wicked Witch of the West, along with her little 'boyfriend'." The guards told his comrades.

Glinda then arrived to the scene which disgusts Elphaba. "Feel better now!" Elphaba angrily told Glinda.

"Yes, I do." Glinda calmly told her.

"Good, so do I." Elphaba sarcastically said, "I heard that your cronies are going to Munchkinland. I can't believe that you would use my sister as a trap to capture me!"

"I never meant it like that Elphie!"

"Let her go Glinda!" Fiyero shouted at her while trying to break free from the guards. "Or I'll explain to all of Oz how Wizard's guards watch while Glinda the Good was slain." Glinda gave in to Fiyero's threat and ordered the guards to release Elphaba. "Elphaba, go now!" Fiyero told her.

"No, not without you!" Elphaba said.

"Don't worry about me, just go find if your sister's safe." Elphaba hesitated but Glinda tells her to go and left.

"Seize him!" the guards ordered.

"Wait, what?! What are you doing? He's not going to harm me, he just… he loves her." Glinda told the guards.

"Take him to the cornfield and put him on those poles until he tells us what he is planning with the Witch!" the other guards followed and dragged Fiyero out of the woods.

"No don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him!" Glinda pleaded with the guards but ignored her.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba shouted and grabbed the Grimmerie and started chanting a spell that would save him. "ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA NAHMEN ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA NAHMEN. LET HIS FLESH NOT BE TORN LET HIS BLOOD LEAVE NO STAIN,WILL THEY BEAT HIM, LET HIM FEEL NO PAIN… LET HIS BONES NEVER BREAK AND HOWEVER THEY TRY TO DESTROY HIM,LET HIM NEVER DIE, LET HIM NEVER DIE! ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA NAHMEN ELEKA NAHMEN NAHMEN ATUM ATUM ELEKA… ELEKA AH! What good is this chanting? I don't even know what I'm reading! I don't even know which trick I ought to try Fiyero, where are you? Already dead or bleeding?" Thinking that Fiyero might be dead, Elphaba then fly to Munchkinland to see if her sister's safe.

* * *

The Doctor has waking up after the TARDIS crashed into ground. He noticed that the TARDIS is in shutdown mode and won't be taking the Doctor anywhere for hours, maybe days. "I might fell out of the vortex, through the void, into nothingness. I might be in some sort of no place. The silent realm. The lost dimension." the Doctor opened the TARDIS door and what he found was place with many colors and small buildings, "Otherwise known as 'Happy Rainbow Town'." the Doctor joked. The Doctor then took his sonic screwdriver to scan the place, but it didn't work. He hit it a few times and it still didn't work. "Hmm, probably in shutdown mode like the TARDIS. I'm pretty much defenseless."

He stepped out of the TARDIS and checked to see if the ship was damaged. The TARDIS is unharmed but was shocked to see legs sticking out underneath the TARDIS. When he take a closer look, Elphaba arrived and was shock and angry to see the legs sticking out of the blue box. She recognized the slippers and she registered it as Nessarose. "Did you do this? Did you kill my sister?!" Elphaba angrily asked the Doctor.

"No no! I didn't kill your sister!" the Doctor startled, "My ship was out of control and crashed land here! I swear I have no power over your sister's death!"

Elphaba then turn her anger into sadness and fell down in her knees to Nessa's body. Elphaba is now having various flashbacks of people she knew and cared throughout her life. "Nessa. Doctor Dillamond. Fiyero." she said to herself. Elphaba then covered her face and started to cry. The Doctor knew that the person in front of him was a witch, because she is wearing a tall pointed hat, and was expected to cast a spell on him, but he didn't expect sadness and have feelings from her. He was about to go down and comfort her, but he turned his attention to the Gale Force who arrived in Munchkinland.

The Gale Force noticed both the Doctor and Elphaba and one of the guards and raised his spear in front of the the Doctor. "Did you just crushed the Wicked Witch of the East!" the Guard shouted at him but the Doctor just raised both of his hands and shook his head. "Well whatever he did, he sure did lure the Wicked Witch to us." another guard said.

The guards got Elphaba up and arrested her. Too sad to do anything, Elphaba didn't care that the Gale Force is arresting her. The Doctor felt some sympathy to Elphaba and didn't like what the Gale Force is doing to her. Knowing that he will regret it, he has to save the "Wicked Witch". "Let her go!" the Doctor demanded while pointing his non-working sonic screwdriver at them. Elphaba looked up at the Doctor and was confused about him saving her.

"Or what?" one of the guards scoff at him.

"Didn't you see that I fell from the sky? I am more powerful than the Wicked Witch. I demand that you release her or else I use my 'magic wand' to melt you."

The Gale Force agreed to let Elphaba go and run away screaming from the Doctor. "Hey, thanks for saving me. And by the way, welcome to Oz." Elphaba told the Doctor with a smile.

"No problem, Wicked Witch." the Doctor said.

"I have a name you know. My name is Elphaba."

"Sorry about that, Elphaba. I'm called the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor." the Doctor and Elphaba then both shake hands signaling that they now trust each other.

Elphaba looked around the TARDIS and was amazed by what she saw on the inside. "Did you do this by magic." Elphaba asked.

"No, just Time Lord science. Stay there while I get ourselves a transportation." the Doctor ran back to the TARDIS and went to the the garage to get a vehicle. "This way." the Doctor said after noticing that the garage is in the other way.

* * *

**And their adventure starts here. Review on how the story went.**


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Friend

**Well this is chapter 2. This one and the next will be a little slow, but interesting.**

**I still don't Wicked and Doctor Who**

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Old Friend**

Elphaba waited outside the TARDIS until the Doctor came out with a motorbike. "What is that thing?" Elphaba asked.

"It's a motorbike." the Doctor replied, "Its the only transportation we have left. Now are joining me or what?"

She agreed but told the Doctor that she has one thing left to do. She went to what was left of Nessarose and kneel down to her. "Goodbye, Nessa." Elphaba softly said to her. Elphaba then gave an air kiss to Nessarose before her legs disappear and that her ruby slippers is the only thing left of her. Elphaba took the slippers and put it on her hat. While Elphaba was saying goodbye to Nessarose, the Doctor closed the TARDIS so anyone won't able to break in, despite the TARDIS being in shut down mode making all of the TARDIS tech useless. The Doctor gave Elphaba a helmet and sat behind him on the motorbike. The Doctor revved up the motorbike a little louder, making Elphaba startled by the sound, and left Munchkinland by following the yellow brick Road. "So what was that blue box and why we're not using it?" Elphaba shouted due to engines of the motorbike.

"It's called the TARDIS." the Doctor shoutly replied, "It can travel anywhere in time and space and we're not using because it's in shutdown mode and I don't take the TARDIS into battle."

"Because it's made of wood?"

"Because it's the most powerful ship in the universe and I don't want it falling into wrong hands." The motorbike has stopped and the Doctor looked at the fuel gauge and saw that it is empty. "I shouldn't have taken it on a joy ride in an astro field." The Doctor and Elphaba are stranded on a cornfield and there is no house or anyone around for them to get help or call rest. "Okay. While were stuck here, why don't we get to know each other. I'll start. Hello, I'm the Doctor." he said as he shake Elphaba's hand, "I'm an alien from outer space. I'm a thousand years old, have two hearts and it's very nice to meet you. What's yours?" the Doctor two fast that Elphaba couldn't understand what he's saying.

"We'll, my name is Elphaba Thropp and no, my name isn't always Wicked Witch. I was born with green skin becuase something happened when my mother is pregnant. I was a daughter and sister to a Munchkinland governor and governess. I was declared 'wicked' after refusing to help the wizard to torture animals. I tried to save my boyfriend, but he's gone and my only friend hates me now. And I guess that's about it."

"You know, I thought you were suppose to be a cruel person, but I understand that you're just a good person with a good heart who is just misunderstood." the Doctor said.

"Thank you. You really understand what I'm going through right now."

The Doctor looked around and he forgot that they are stuck in a cornfield. "So what do we do now?"

"There's a castle in Kiamo Ko. We could stay there and try to think what we should do." Elphaba suggested.

"And how are we supposed to go to Kiamo Ko?!"

"I know where Kiamo Ko is." someone said. Elphaba and the Doctor jumped and looked around the cornfield to see who said it, but couldn't find anyone.

"You go to the left while I go to the right." the Doctor told Elphaba and she followed. The Doctor spent at least five minutes, but thinks he spend five hours, around the cornfield and still didn't find the person who knows where Kiamo Ko is. "Does anyone know where Kiamo Ko is?" the Doctor said in case he finds the person.

"I do." someone said. The Doctor heard the voice again and this time, it's louder. The Doctor looked around the cornfield and all he could find was a Scarecrow tied up in a post.

"Did you just say?" the Doctor asked.

"Of course I did." the Scarecrow said. The Doctor was interested with the Scarecrow and started poking at it. "Hey will you stop doing that." he told the Doctor.

"Sorry, without my sonic screwdriver to scan you, I felt... naked."

"Whoa, don't need to learn about that mister."

"Doctor, have you found anything yet." Elphaba shouted far from where the Doctor is.

"Yes and you should come and see this!" the Doctor shouted. Elphaba followed the Doctor's voice and what she found was the Doctor and a scarecrow. "Elphaba you've gotta see this, a talking scarecrow!" the Doctor said excitedly.

The Scarecrow was shocked when he saw Elphaba. People in Oz would be shock to see Elphaba due to her status as Wicked Witch, but the Scarecrow's look is different from the others. "Elphaba?" the Scarecrow asked her.

"How… How… How do you know my name?" Elphaba stuttered.

"It's me! You may not recognized me, but you saved me, Fae!"

Elphaba was shocked when the Scarecrow called her "Fae". Only one person called her Fae but thinks the person is gone. "Fiyero?" she asked the Scarecrow, "No, you can't be him! I tried to save him, but he's gone!"

"Of course it's me Fae! You really saved me!"

Elphaba took a closer look on the Scarecrow and when she look at his eyes, she knew it was him. "Oh Fiyero, I thought I never see you again!" Elphaba tearfully hugged him while still being tied up to the post.

"Go ahead, touch, I don't mind. You did your best."

Elphaba touched Fiyero's face and didn't mind his new look. "You're still beautiful."

"You don't have to lie."

"It's not lying… it's looking at things the other way. Don't worry, when this is over I'll soon find a way to change your back." Elphaba has forgotten that the Doctor was there, who just stands there tapping his foot. "Oh I almost forgot about you, Doctor. Fiyero, this is my new friend called the Doctor, who was the one who fell off the sky and… technically caused Nessa's death. But I know Morrible caused this. Doctor can you help me get Fiyero down?" The Doctor agreed and helped Elphaba untie Fiyero down and Fiyero trying to get balance when he touched the ground.

"So you know where Kiamo Ko is?" the Doctor asked Fiyero.

"Yes, my family once owned a castle there, but it's currently abandoned." Fiyero told the Doctor and was startled when he saw what he thinks a silver coated man but got away when Fiyero saw him. "Did any of you guys see what I saw?" Fiyero asked them.

"No but we need leave this for Kiamo Ko right away!" Now, come along Thropp and friend." the Doctor told the two and they now set their destination to Kiamo Ko on foot. While the trio are following the yellow brick road, the silver man is creeping from the cornfield and gave a glaring look on Elphaba.


	3. Chapter 3: Two More For the Road

**It's a little slow like the last chapter, but at least this chapter has than the last one.**

**I don't own Wicked or Doctor Who**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Two More for the Road**

The Doctor, Elphaba and Fiyero left the cornfield and came across a dark forest right in front of them. "Are we going through there?" Elphaba asked.

"It's the only way to go to Kiamo Ko fast." Fiyero replied, "Plus the Gale Force won't be able to follow us since most of them are scared to go there."

"And when there's a dark forest, there's something interesting lurking behind there. Let's go!" the Doctor said while rubbing his hands together. "So how did you two first meet?" the Doctor asked.

"We actually met at Shiz University." Fiyero told the Doctor, "My carriage almost hit her and I told her 'Well maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go'."

"I still hate you for doing." Elphaba playfully said.

"And how did you meet Fae?" Fiyero asked the Doctor.

"Well my ship crashed landed on Munchkinland because I have no total control of it and accidently landed on her sister. She saw me and thought I did it, but knew I didn't. Then the Oz police came to arrest her, but saved her by threatening that I would melt them and they just ran."

"Do you have to go tell him every detail of what happened?" Elphaba asked.

"Shush!" the Doctor said while covering Elphaba's mouth.

"Doctor what is happenin-" Fiyero asked but cut off when the Doctor shush him and told Elphaba to cover his mouth.

The Doctor look around and heard something suspicious. "Does this forest have any inhabitants since the last time you travelled here?" Fiyero shook his head while his mouth is still covered by Elphaba. "Well, now it does." the Doctor whispered.

Just then a lion jumped out of the trees and pounce at the trio. Elphaba hid behind a tree while the Doctor and Fiyero are frozen in fear. The lion didn't maul the two immediately, but started to taunt at them, which confuses the Doctor. Put 'em up, put 'em up! Which one of you first? I'll fight you both together if you want. I'll fight you with one paw tied behind my back. I'll fight you standing on one foot. I'll fight you with my eyes closed." the Lion taunted.

"Did you just talk?" the Doctor asked

"Yeah, I talk. You got a problem with that!" the Lion told the Doctor.

"So you got a plan, Doc?" Fiyero asked.

"No I don't have a plan and don't call me Doc."

"I thought you're supposed to be smart!"

"I am, but I don't have any technology or materials with me to stop him!"

Elphaba decided to save them by creating a small energy ball and attack towards the lion, which only stings him and started to cry. "Shame on you!" Elphaba angrily told the lion.

"Why did you do that for? I didn't bite them!" the lion weepingly said.

"Well you're about to! You're about to attack someone who didn't mean no harm to you."

"Well you didn't have to go and hit me, did you!"

"I'm sorry about that. It's just that you are about to hurt a straw man, which happens to be the only friend I have left."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

"You know, you reminded me of the that small cub I saved from a cage back in Shiz."

"We'll now that you mention it, I was saved by a really nice green lady when I was a cub."

Elphaba heard what the lion said and thought that it might be the cub she saved. "You do look a lot like him though. What is your name?"

"I don't know, but a scientist called me Brrr when he showed me to a group students in a university."

"You are the one I saved from that cage!" a surprised Elphaba told him, "I'm so sorry for hurting you, Brrr."

"I accept your apologies. Thank you saving me uh…"

"It's Elphaba."

"Elphaba!"

While Elphaba and Fiyero are talking to Brrr, the Doctor noticed a man made of tin is charging towards Elphaba without her knowing. "Elphaba, look out!" the Doctor shouted and took cover from him.

"I will finally have my revenge for what you did, witch!" the tin man threatened Elphaba while she got up.

"Boq?" Elphaba asked him.

"That's right! Nessarose told me that you remove my heart and made me tin. So for once I'm glad I'm heartless, I'll be heartless killing you!" Boq charged at Elphaba again and Elphaba is about to conjure up a spell powerful enough to kill him, but the Doctor runs between them.

"Stop! I command it! There will be no killing around here! Not when I'm around!" the Doctor shouted at them. Everyone was frozen in fear when the Doctor shouted at Boq and Elphaba. Elphaba didn't that Doctor can be so fierce. "Now tell me, what did Elphaba do to you?" the Doctor ask Boq.

"Why do you care?!" Boq angrily asked

"I care and you don't want to cross me. I'm considered a dangerous man by my enemies. So we'll just do this easy and tell me what she did that made you angry."

"She's the reason why I don't have a heart." a timid Boq replied, but quickly turned when he turned his attention to Elphaba, "And she's going to pay!"

"Then what is the reason why she did this to you?" the Doctor asked.

"It doesn't matter why she did it. What matters is that all of Oz will hail me as a hero when I show them the head of the Wicked Witch. And all of you are fools to follow her!"

"The Doctor is right, Boq. Elphaba must have a good reason why she did this to you." Fiyero said to Boq.

"How would you know? You're just a scarecrow!"

"It's me, Fiyero. And Elphaba turned me into a scarecrow because she saved me getting killed. She might done this to you because she was trying to save you."

"You're lying! She might turn you into a scarecrow because she knows that you and Galinda are being engaged and done this to you as revenge to make Galinda suffer!"

"I'm telling the truth! I left Glinda to be with Elphaba and she really saved me. She might done this to you because she might be trying to save you."

"Fiyero is really telling the truth Boq. I turned you into tin because Nessa accidentally casts a spell to make you literally have no heart because you are about to leave her and turning you into tin is the only way I can save you." Elphaba told Boq.

Boq is now starting to think on what Fiyero saying and started questioning if Elphaba is really wicked or not. "How… How am I supposed to know that I can trust you." Boq asked Elphaba.

"I promise when we try to get mine and Fiyero's names cleared up, then I'll find a way to change you and Fiyero back to normal."

At first, Boq tries to deny that Elphaba saved him from Nessarose, but then gave in. "Fine, I'll trust you. But only that you promise me to change me back. And can I join your little adventure?" Boq asked them shyly.

"Can I join too?" Brrr excitedly asked.

"Sure you two can all join. Two more for the road wouldn't hurt." the Doctor accepted their offer, "So this my Oz gang. I've got an Oz gang. Yes. Come on then everyone, to Kiamo Ko." the Doctor told them and continue their journey to Kiamo Ko.


	4. Chapter 4: Wicked DoctorGlinda's Way

**This chapter doesn't feature both Elphaba nor the Doctor but they're mentioned a lot in this chapter.**

**I don't own Wicked or Doctor Who.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Wicked Doctor/Glinda's Way**

The Gale Force that went to Munchkinland to arrest Elphaba arrived quickly to Emerald City and reported the Wizard and Morrible what happened. They told them that they almost captured Elphaba but a "spaceman" who claims to be more powerful than the Wicked Witch threatened to melt them if they don't release her. Morrible was really angry that her ploy didn't go as planned because she expected the Doctor to side with them, but instead helped her. But quickly warmed up because she came up with another plan to defeat Elphaba.

After interviewing a few Munchkins who were in the area, news about the Doctor spread to Oz quickly. All around Oz are now in more fear before the Doctor even came. Posters showing the Doctor vicious and newspapers about sightings about from people in different kingdoms are everywhere. And it all happened in one day due to Morrible's magic to create the propaganda fast and her position as press secretary that got the news to the public fast. The news hasn't spread to Kiamo Ko because no one brave enough dares to go through the forest. People from all of Oz traveled to the Emerald City to hear about Morrible's solution about the Doctor. As Morrible approaches to the podium, she has a standing ovation from the citizens of Oz for nearly ten minutes. With Glinda by her side, Morrible is ready to speak.

"My fellow Ozians you have known why I came here today. I am here to inform that the wickedness that calls himself the Doctor is indeed here in Oz." Everyone gasped when Morrible told them. "What we thought was a guardian from the heavens to help us defeat the Wicked Witch of the West, but instead a devil when he revealed his true mask. This Doctor and the Wicked Witch worked together to assassinate the Munchkinland governess because of the Wicked Witch's jealous fit. Now they are out there somewhere planning on bringing terror to all of Oz." Everyone screamed in fear over what he plan next and started to spread their own rumors of the Doctor.

"I hear he is the Wicked Witch's teacher and he has come back to her to help her destroy Oz!"

"I hear that if you look at him in the eye, your eyes will burn!"

"I hear he is a master of disguise!"

"I hear he destroyed other worlds with just one spell!"

"I hear that water will also melt him!"

"But never fear fellow Ozians! With the Wizard and Glinda the Good by our side, they will bring both the Wicked Witch and this Doctor to the ground and destroy them!" Everyone in the crowd cheered as Morrible stopped speaking. Most of the crowd yelled "Save us!" or "Melt the Wickedness!" to Glinda and Morrible.

Glinda noticed the Ozian's hate for Elphaba is now stronger than ever that she couldn't take it and left to the Wizard's temple. All alone, Glinda is thinking about how her relationship with Fiyero wasn't meant to be "Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart. There's a girl I know. He loves her so. I'm not that girl." Glinda sang to herself. She decided to go find Elphaba and apologize over what happened. Glinda left Emerald City by bubble without people noticing her due to them scrambling all around over the fear of the Doctor.

* * *

Glinda arrived in Munchkinland because she thinks Elphaba might stay because of Nessarose's death. She finds that most of Munchkinland empty due most of its citizens are at Emerald City. "Oh Elphie, where could you be?" Glinda said. She looked around all of the house and the occupants said they didn't know where Elphaba is. After going into every house, Glinda found the TARDIS in the middle of the yellow brick road and it's been the same since the Doctor left it. Luckily, Morrible didn't took the TARDIS yet. "So, this is how the Doctor came to Oz. Hmm, it seems to small to travel. And what does 'police box' mean?" Glinda tries to open the TARDIS, but it's locked. Glinda later find track marks that started from where Glinda is standing and leading to the cornfield.

Glinda walked to the cornfield and find that the track marks ended there. The only thing that she could find was the motorbike the Doctor left due to empty gas. "What is this weird contraption over her? Is this the Doctor's weird carriage things? I wonder why there are no horses carrying this thing?" Glinda thought to herself. Glinda started kicking the motorbike and was startled when the motorbike fell with a loud crash. She thought that it awaken from its slumber, but it didn't do anything.

Glinda found out that she could find Fiyero in the cornfield since the Gale Force took him to be interrogated. Glinda looked around the cornfield find no one besides herself to be in there. She is started to worry the Fiyero might be in danger or already dead. Glinda continues to look around the cornfield and the only thing she could find interesting as of now is dark forest. Glinda heard from others to not go there and no one is brave enough to go, but she determines to go through there. "No, I have to go there! I am Glinda Upland the Good, the Magic Grand Vizer of Oz, and I'm not afraid of what's in there nor the Wicked Witch nor that Doctor person! I'm going in there!" Glinda said to herself. Glinda then walked to the dark forest amd she awaits what she will find in there.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Good

**This chapter is mostly just Elphaba, but the Doctor has an important role in the end.**

**I don't own Wicked or Doctor Who**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Good**

The Doctor, Elphaba, Fiyero, Boq and Brrr arrived in the Tiggular family castle at Kiamo Ko by nightfall and everyone, besides the Doctor, slept by the time they stepped inside. The next day, everyone is completely busy doing something. Elphaba is with Fiyero in her bedroom she's slept in the castle trying to find a spell that could change Fiyero back into a human. "Fae, you don't have do this right now."

"Of course I have to do this, Fiyero. It's my fault that got hurt and turned you into this."

"We'll you would've do this until we finish on how we have to keep you safe from the Wizard's goons."

"Don't worry, they won't get past the forest since they're to afraid of passing there."

"But what if someone brave enough pass the forest and found you sitting around in my castle?"

"*sigh* You're right. I shouldn't worry about it all the time since this is a temporary thing. Plus I haven't eaten a thing since yesterday morning." Elphaba and Fiyero went downstairs and found Brrr with Doctor who is doing something to Boq.

"Can you explain to me what you doing to me again?" Boq irritably ask the Doctor.

"Trying to find any spare parts inside you. Since you are the only steel thing I could find in this castle, you might have something useful on you."

"You said you have two hearts. Can I borrow one of yours?"

"No. Like all other humans, they need their hearts to keep them alive. But for me, I need both. At least your not a Cyberman."

"What's a Cyberman?"

"They are a dangerous emotionless steel men who converts people into them. But they need people to keep their survival rqther than a heart."

"Can you teach me how to get this courage, Doctor? You sure showed it when you stopped that steel man and Elphaba from killing each other." Brrr asked the Doctor.

"You see Brrr, courage is not a thing, but a concept. You sure showed a lot of courage when you came to attack us in the forest. What you need to do is to not get too scared all the time. Only get scared when the situation turns really dangerous." Just then they heard a knock a door and everyone seems very cautious.

"Is this situation really serious now, Doctor?" Brrr scaredly ask.

"Could be. No one knows where Elphaba is hiding and the forest looks really dangerous for a common man to cross over."

"I'll go see who it is." Elphaba said

"No you can't go Elphaba! What if it's the Gale Force coming to get you!" Fiyero worriedly tells Elphaba.

"Don't worry Fiyero. If it's really the Gale Force, I'm prepared. And besides, they have spears and pikes while I have magic that could turn their weapons into snakes." Elphaba went to the door and heard a voice coming from outside.

"Hello. Does anyone live in this castle?" someone said outside the door.

Elphaba peeked behind the door and the person knocking is revealed to be Glinda the Good. "Glinda?" Elphaba said as she opened the door fully. When Glinda saw her opening the door, she give Elphaba a threatening look and Elphaba also gave Glinda a threatening look. "What are you doing here?!" Elphaba angrily asked her.

"Me?! What are you doing here?!" Glinda asked her, "I thought that you might already be dead by the Wizard's secret police or by that Doctor person."

"Hiding from you that's what!" Elphaba shouted at her while pointing broom at her, "Now tell me, why are you here anywhere?!"

"I just wanted to say that I'm.." Glinda hesitated.

"Well, spit it out!" Elphaba shouted.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry!" Elphaba lowered her broom and Glinda is on the verge of crying, "Its just that you're right. I've been selfish all the time and I'm also sorry for what happened to you. Oh Elphie, I couldn't live in a world without you. I never met a friend who is caring like you. Because I knew you, I've been change for good."

Elphaba then proceeded hug Glinda and cry on her. "I'm sorry too, Glinda. I've been so preoccupied changing Oz, but I never think about my friends. You're the only friend that I have. I too been change for good because of you."

"Thank you for accepting my apologies Elphie. This time, I'll defy gravity with you." Glinda looked inside and Fiyero and Boq, who were peeking from the lounge, slid back in, but Glinda noticed them. "Oh, I see that you aren't alone Elphie."

"Don't worry guys, she's totally safe." Elphaba laughed. Fiyero and Boq came out first and Glinda was really interested in them.

"Oooh, they look like an interested bunch. Who are you Mr. Scarecrow?"

"Glinda it's me Fiyero."

"Fiyero?"

"Yeah, it's me. Fae did this to save me from the Gale Force."

Glinda took a closer look at Fiyero and she tightly hugged him. "Oh Fifi, I'm sorry for letting you get beat up yesterday."

"It's okay, Glinda. I know that you didn't really wanted to get me killed. And you can stop hugging me already." Fiyero said as he struggling for air.

"Oops, sorry. And who are you supposed to be?"

"It's me, Miss Galinda, Boq."

"Oh I remember you Bic, and it's Glinda now. How how you?"

"It's Boq and I'm fine when Elphaba change me back."

"Elphaba, who was that on the door?" the Doctor asked as he walked out of the lounge.

"Are friend of Elphie's?"

"Of course I am. I'm the Doctor." When Glinda heard his name, Glinda got in front of Elphaba and pointed her wand against him.

"Elphie get away from him! I heard this man is dangerous!"

"It's okay Glinda, he actually save me from the Gale Force when they tried to arrest back in Munchkinland."

"What?!"

"It's true. Let's do this introductions again. Hello, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor hold out his arm and waited for Glinda to shake his hand. Glinda hesitated at first, but decided to shake his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Doctor." she told him, "I thought he was supposed to be look old and really ugly." Glinda whispered to Elphaba.

"I heard that. I may look young, but I'm a thousand years old."

"I'm also very grateful to see you Miss Glinda! My name is Brrr and I will do my best to keep you safe." Brrr then shake Glinda's really hard, but seems to like the lion.

"It's also very nice to meet you too Brrr."

"Now then, how are we supposed to defeat the wizard ever since his only stronghold for the public is now working for public enemy #1?" the Doctor asked.

"We'll we could try to expose the Wizard as a phony to the public." Glinda suggested.

"And my family has got six of this weird contraption in this castle since they are fond of them." Fiyero said.

"What contraption?" the Doctor asked.

"It's right over there over that desk." Fiyero pointed at the desk that is next to Elphaba. The Doctor looked at the desk and was fond of them.

"Doctor what is that?" Elphaba asked.

"It's a radio. A device from Earth where sound can travel in great distance. This one is probably around in the 1920s to be exact. If I could convert them as mini microphone, we talk to each other from greater distance in the wizard's palace." Just then they heard a noise coming from upstairs. The Doctor counted everyone, including himself, and found that everyone is present but no one is upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6: In the Emerald City

**This chapter has a slight Gloq in it and the Doctor has major role in this chapter**

**I don't own Wicked nor Doctor Who**

* * *

**Chapter 6: In the Emerald City**

The six of them heard another noise and they look pretty cautious. "Me and Glinda will look upstairs." Elphaba said.

"I'll stay here with boys so I could work on making mini radios." the Doctor said.

Elphaba and Glinda went upstairs and checked every room upstairs and found nothing except Elphaba's bedroom. When Elphaba looked at her room, she saw a monkey with wings in the window. "Miss Elphaba!" the monkey said.

"Aren't you the monkey that I saved back in Emerald City?"

"Yes and my name is Chistery." He then approached to Elphaba and shake her hand.

"How did you find me here?"

"We could notice your green skin when you walked through the forest. It is really noticeable when you're the only green girl." Glinda laughed and Elphaba was a little bit offended. "I just wanted to say thank you for saving us and it is our honor to serve you."

"You don't really have to do that."

"No worries, you could only just give one wish and we'll obey it."

Elphaba think of a good wish and got a really good one. "Can you take me and my friends to Emerald City by tonight."

"We will fulfill your wishes, Miss Elphaba."

After the Doctor finished making the mini radios for the gang, the Flying Monkeys carried them from Kiamo Ko to Emerald City. "I'm not sure if this is an appropriate way of travel!" the Doctor said.

"At least we're not flying in a bubble!" Elphaba remarked, which offended Glinda.

The Flying Monkeys dropped them off on top of the Wizard's palace. Luckily the citizens of Emerald City didn't notice them due how dark the night is. "Thanks again Chistery." Elphaba said.

"No worries Miss Elphaba. And thank you again from saving us. Now we're free to be wherever we want. Good bye Miss Elphaba." Elphaba and Glinda waved to the Flying Monkeys as they left the Emerald City. Everyone huddled to the Doctor as he explained the plan.

"Okay, everyone has to split to try to make this plan work. Glinda, I want you and Boq to go to Morrible and give her a false report that Elphaba has been somewhere outside Emerald City. Fiyero and Brrr will investigate the palace and see if there is something happening or see the Wizard. While me and Elphaba will be outside making something. We will meet in the throne room when the plan is done." The Doctor gave them microphones and everyone immediately put them in their ear, while Fiyero and Boq put them in their chest that is close enough. The Doctor gave them instructions on how to use them and then went to their separate stations as the plan commences.

Inside, Morrible is in her office and felt angry when she saw them in the palace from her crystal ball and was really angry when she saw Glinda. "So that little bubbly blonde runt has joined her green friend to take me and the Wizard down." Morrible said to herself, "But no worries, I'm always one step ahead of that green traitor and her little alien friend."

* * *

Glinda and Boq are inside the palace and they are approaching to Morrible's office, but stopped when Boq came to talk to Glinda. "Ms. Glinda? I was just wondering, ever since I first met you in Shiz, I have feelings for you. So, after I'm back to normal, can we have dinner." an embarrassed Boq told Glinda.

"Boq, I will. Since Fifi is with Elphie, I will be happy to company you to dinner. But we need to focus more on what we're doing than thinking about it first." Boq was a little devastated, but quickly warmed up.

Glinda opened the door to Morrible's office and the two find Morrible sitting behind her desk very calm and looked as if she expected them. "Miss Glinda, where have been all day?" Morrible asked.

"Sorry Madame Morrible, I was just going around Oz for my own private investigation. But I know where the Wicked Witch and the Doctor are without any detection. They are hiding in the Quadling Country and none of its inhabitants didn't know that they are here. I'm here Morrible because I request some reinforcement to take them down."

"Of course Miss Glinda, I will give the reinforcements you need." Morrible snapped her fingers and many Gale Force arrived in her office, "Seize these two." she ordered.

The Gale Force obeyed and they grabbed Glinda and Boq. "Morrible what's the deal?!" Glinda shouted.

"I've known that you are now in cahoots with that green brat. But don't worry, since the citizens need a public figure besides the Wizard, I will keep you alive and free unless you follow what I say."

"You won't win Morrible."

"Oh but I already did."

Elphaba is outside with the Doctor who is finishing up building something and continues to do the same at the other side. "Yero, what is status?" Elphaba said to him through the microphone.

"Good lately."

"Where are you and Brrr now?"

"Right in the bedroom suite area. The Wizard is not in here or anywhere in the castle."

Back in Morrible's office, Morrible could hear what Elphaba and Fiyero are saying through the microphone she got from Glinda and she laughed at how easy this situation is.

"Okay, you can go through the throne room now and we'll meet there."

"We're on our way."

"No, Fiyero, don't go!" Glinda shouted.

"I'm sorry Miss Glinda, but Master Fiyero can hear you now." Morrible taunted, "Get those two from the suite." she ordered four of the Gale Force.

"Alright Brrr, let's get to the throne room now." Fiyero said. When they are about to approach the elevator, the Gale Force arrived and surrounded them.

"Do you think it's a good time to be scared!" Brrr said.

"I think so buddy." Fiyero told him as the Gale Force are closing in.

* * *

Elphaba and the Doctor are in the Wizard's throne and the Doctor has finished doing something to one of the Wizard's machine. "You know, I noticed that some of the Wizard's equipment is awfully familiar." the Doctor said to Elphaba.

"What do you mean?"

"It means that the Wizard is not from Oz or all powerful! He's probably just a common smart man from Earth who happens find the place. It's a perfect scandal that will forget the Wicked Witch."

"What about Morrible?" Elphaba asked which Doctor loses his smile

"Right, planning on that."

The Doctor is walking around the room while Elphaba is worrying about something. "Oh where could they be? Glinda, Fiyero, Boq, Brrr, where are you?" Elphaba asked through the microphone.

"We're already here, Elphaba." Morrible mocked as she walks into the room.

When Elphaba saw her, she turned angry and hold out her broom against Morrible, "You! Where are they?!"

Morrible snapped her fingers and four Gale Force arrived holding Fiyero and the others in captive. "I'm sorry Elphie." Glinda sadly told her.

The Wizard then came into the room and was slowly clapping his hands with a big smile on his face. "Three times you came into this castle." The Wizard told Elphaba, "I must admit, the first two were mostly pleas to join me, but now, you're hear to destroy me with your little alien friend. You're making me laugh! Face it Elphaba, you can't stop me."

Morrible turned her attention to the Doctor with smirk on her face. "You know, I've always known about you Doctor. Your adventures, your race and your enemies. Let's just say that I've had some connections with the Silence since they've been in Oz." the Doctor is now worried when she said "Silence". "Don't worry, they are not here anymore, but I got really good information from them."

"Don't give me that threat, what are going do to me? Turn me into a toad!" the Doctor taunted

"No, something horrible."

"Are you going to send him to the Southstairs?!" Elphaba shouted at Morrible.

"No Miss Elphaba, the Southstairs is too good for him. You see, what you and Miss Glinda don't know is that not only I can do magic, but has the ability to control time. Bring someone from another time and planet through here, glitch a time machine like what I just did to his TARDIS, and the one I'm going to do him right now, relive his entire memory." Morrible created a swirling vortex below him and the Doctor is really worried about all this.

"Doctor!" Elphaba shouted as she ran towards him. The vortex quickly engulfed both Elphaba and the Doctor and disappeared as the vortex vanished. All that was left of them was Elphaba's black hat.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero shouted.

"What have you done to them?!" Glinda shouted.

"Put them in his darkest hour." Morrible replied.

* * *

The Doctor and Elphaba found themselves outside a city surrounded by a dome. The city is under attack and broken ships are scattered behind them. The two didn't look at the city but weere startled when they heard a blast far from them. "EXTERMINATE!" it shouted. The voice was soon revealed to be the Daleks who are flying towards the city, but didn't notice the Doctor and Elphaba.

"Don't worry, everyone in my memory won't see us as long as Morrible is keeping us." the Doctor said.

"Wh-Where are we now?!" Elphaba asked

The Doctor and Elphaba looked around and the Doctor recognized it. "Elphaba… it's my home… on the day that I… No! NOOO!" The Doctor turned angry and put his hands on his head, "My mind is on my own! My past belongs to me! I will not violated like this!" the Doctor then ran with his hand still on his head, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Doctor, wait come back!" Elphaba followed him, but now another vortex appeared and could hear Morrible's voice.

"You have a chaotic life, Doctor. Full of suffering and pain and lost. Hmm, this could be an interesting journey."

"LOOK OUT!" Elphaba shouted as they are falling through the vortex. While falling, they could see the faces of the Doctor's enemies, including the Cybermen, the Master, Zygons, Weeping Angels, Madame Kovarian, Sontarans, Scaroth, Morgane, Sea Devils, Davros and many others.


	7. Chapter 7: The Past is in the Past

**This chapter is mostly Doctor Who related with stories mentioning from the Classic and Modern who.**

**I don't own Doctor Who nor Wicked.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Past is in the Past**

The Doctor and Elphaba are still falling from his memories and he is finding a way to escape. "Doctor, this is your past. Stop trying to fight it! Accept and maybe we can survive all this!" Elphaba told him.

"No, I d-don't want to see, Elphaba! I don't want you to see it too!" the Doctor said.

"Please Doctor, you have to try!"

"I'm doing it again, aren't I? Always running away!"

The Doctor and Elphaba has stopped fallen and they are transported into a room with nothing but four cylinder objects next to them. "Where are we now, Doctor?" Elphaba asked

"In Gallifrey, Elphaba. Before what Morrible first showed us." Just then, the two saw an old man and a young woman have appeared on the room and went into one of the cylinders and the Doctor pointed the old man for Elphaba. "That old man right there Elphaba, is me?"

"It's that really you?! But you look so young and the man is elderly."

"I'll give you a little history about my early life and my people, Elphaba. I belong to an alien race called the Time Lords. They have vast knowledge of time and space and have many advance technologies than any of the whole universe. They also have the ability to regenerate 12 times whenever you want or when you're on death's door. That man you are seeing is my first self. I'm the thirteenth and last incarnation, but the eleventh to be called 'Doctor'. What you are seeing now is me and my granddaughter, Susan, stealing a TARDIS. I stole a TARDIS because I don't like how the Time Lords run and we weren't welcome on Gallifrey. I even got punished for that and saving other universe because they have a non-interference policy."

Just then, a Clara duplicate arrived and told the First Doctor to not steal the one Susan's in and steal the one next to it. "The navigation system's knackered, but you'll have much more fun." She told the First Doctor.

The Doctor and Elphaba immediately left Gallifrey and arrived in a swamp. "Now where are?" Elphaba asked

"I don't know. I had to stop somewhere but I would've sworn that I've been here before." Just then the Doctor heard voices behind them.

"Doctor, look over there!" Elphaba pointed at the two men arguing.

"Just as long as you understand that I won't follow your orders blindly." the old man said.

"If there were only two of us, you could find you own way back to the ship." the young man told the old man.

"Aren't you a tiresome young man." the old man remarked.

"Who are these two men?" Elphaba asked.

"That is my first self along with one of my first companions, Ian Chesterton. And I know this place. This place is where I on my very first adventure." The Doctor and Elphaba then saw more figures in the memory. When they came clear, they saw Susan and Barbara Wright trying to save a caveman.

"That caveman over there was attacked by an animal. I wanted to run and let him die, but those two, Ian and Barbara, insisted on stopping and helped him. I didn't understand them better than that caveman did."

"You were an angry old man when you're that face." Elphaba remarked.

"You must understand the concept of regeneration, Elphaba. Not only it changes your physical features, but it changes your personality as well." The Doctor and Elphaba are then transported the time when the Doctor first met the Daleks. "During my first self, I'm mostly a liar and coward. A selfish idiot. My ignorance nearly killed me and my companions when I first came to Skaro and tricked Ian into entering the Dalek City..."

The two are then transported into another memory where the First Doctor and Ian are fighting inside the TARDIS. "And when the TARDIS was nearly destroyed, I blamed him. I almost threw him off the ship and left him to die."

The two are again went to another memory when the four met Marco Polo in China. "But if I look at these memories, you warmed up and you four looked like you become a family." Elphaba said.

The Doctor then show a memory of Ian and Barbara in ancient Greece "Yes, Elphaba. During those time I learned a lot from them. Two schoolteachers from post-war Britain, their lives were stolen thrown into the worst horrors the Universe has to offer, but they never gave up. They were inspiring." The Doctor then showed Elphaba various memories of his adventures with his past companions including Donna Noble, Sarah Jane Smith, Jamie McCrimmon, Ace, Tegan Jovanka and Martha Jones. "After Ian and Barbara left, I took other people with me."

"I hope you didn't landed your ship at their siblings." Elphaba joked.

"I've seen how two extraordinary schoolteachers could be. Their lives are so fragile, so intense, I wanted to feel that passion for myself but never could. So I decided to follow their example. In my wisdom, I'd bring some justice to the universe."

The Doctor and Elphaba saw many memories of the Doctor in action including the Tenth Doctor sword fighting with the Sycorax general, the Second Doctor defeating an Ice Warrior, the Sixth Doctor fighting Sil from Varos, the Third Doctor defeating Omega, the Eighth Doctor struggling to fight against the Master. "This is incredible!" Elphaba exclaimed, "So many faces, so many adventures! Villains defeated, innocents saved, hundreds of planets freed from slavery! Oh Doctor, what a life you've led! Why wouldn't you want me to see this!"

"Take a closer look." The Doctor showed the final moments of Adric, Katarina, Sara Kingdom, River Song, Astrid Peth, Amy Pond, Rory Williams and Victorian Clara Oswald before their final demise. "When you travel with me, you will be in the most dangerous situation of all. Even though there a not many, some died during my adventures. I wouldn't want you die too Elphaba. Even if you had are the Wicked Witch, you had a full life ahead of you. But this is not the only reason why I don't want you to see my memories."

The Doctor and Elphaba now appeared walking in a field full of skulls all by themselves. "The Ozians got one part of me right, I destroy worlds." Elphaba was shocked to hear that and didn't want to believe it. "You see Elphaba, I don't do anything by halves. Small battles turned to wars and the wars turn into Armageddons. Worlds burn in my wake. I became a dark legend. A name to frighten children and monsters alike. I have been called names that are darker than 'Wicked Witch'. I've been called 'The Storm', 'The Beast', 'The Valeyard'. And I just stepped over all the bodies. Never looking back." The Doctor took a skull from the ground and started to reminisce. "I tried to be a better man, but I became a better killer. I tried to save the universe, but instead try to destroy it."

"No, I refuse to believe it!" Elphaba said and slapped the skull off the Doctor.

"You think I was that same selfish old man, Elphaba Thropp. There was a war between my people and the Daleks. It burnt the skin of eternity. Ancient, beautiful cultures were caught in our crossfire and sent screaming into hell…" The Doctor showed the memory of the time Fourth Doctor was sent to to destroy the existence of the Daleks in Skaro. "...And I fired the first! Every last drop of blood is in my hands!"

"Is that all you can see? I'm seeing more than just death, I'm witnessing bravery beyond measure. Elphaba told the Doctor. "I see a man who never gives up, never stops helping even if it costs him everything." She then showed the Doctor his memories of him being heroic, including the Fifth Doctor saving Peri in Androzani, Ninth Doctor saving Rose in Bad Wolf station, Tenth Doctor saving Caecilius in Pompeii, Second Doctor leading U.N.I.T. against the Great Intelligence's abominable snowmen, and the Seventh Doctor battling Fenric. "You're a legend alright, but not a dark one. When you said that you destroyed worlds, I thought you would be a phony like the wizard. But you we're just a man doing the best he can to save the world."

"You do not understand Elphaba!" the Doctor shouted.

"Of course I've understand Doctor! We have many things in common. We're both hated by our respective society. We have been called by dark names by our enemies. We both screw up whenever we try do something. And we both loss love ones when we want to help. You've been a thread of hope throughout history and the universe." Elphaba then showed the Doctor his memory of him saving her from the Gale Force. "You see that Doctor, this is you saving me. Without you there, they would have chopped my head. And with you there, I wouldn't meet Fiyero again and rekindled my friendship with Glinda. The past is in the past Doctor! Just only remember the good you've done to people and forget the bad things you've cause. Accept it Doctor and forgive yourself!" The Doctor then shed a single tear when he heard what Elphaba has told him. He then gave her a smile and starting to control of Morrible's powers.

"Come along Thropp, let's go save your friends and Oz." the Doctor told her as they walking through a portal.


	8. Chapter 8: End Game

**The story is almost done and this chapter has a lot of action in it.**

**I don't own Wicked nor Doctor Who.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The End Game**

The Wizard picked up Elphaba's hat, dust it off a little and found something interesting inside the hat. He picked up a vile that is labeled "Green Elixir" and found it very familiar. While he's still looking at the vile, Morrible is still interrogating Glinda and the others. "What are going to them, Morrible?!" Glinda shouted.

"Like all other prisoners against the wizard, put them in the Southstairs." Morrible said.

Everyone was shocked when they heard that they're going to the Southstairs. "No, not the Southstairs! Anywhere but there!" Brrr weepingly said.

"Although, I have a proposition for Miss Glinda. If she apologize to the Wizard and me, I will drop all charges against you and your friends except Elphaba."

"Don't do it Glinda! You might ruin your friendship with Elphaba forever and even betray us!" Boq exclaimed.

"But if she refuse, I will send her to the Southstairs and do a little trick I learn from Master Fiyero from the cornfields, tell all of Oz that your friends killed you so people won't know that their precious princess isn't jail."

"No fair! You said you wouldn't do anything to me!"

"Well, deals change dear."

Glinda then looked at her friends, but decided to do the right thing. "No, I won't apologize to the wizard and you, 'Madame Horrible'!" Glinda sneered.

"Well if that's your choice, I'll accept it." Morrible told her in a calm tone. "Take them down." she told the Gale Force in low commanding tone. The Gale Force obeyed and proceed to take them down while Morrible turned her attention to the Wizard. "Wizard, what are still looking at that traitor's hat. There's nothing valuable in that hat."

"This bottle is awfully familiar. It looks like mine." the Wizard said, "If this is true then Elphaba is my-"

He was interrupted when a vortex appeared in the throne room. The Gale Force stopped to see what was going on. Out of the vortex emerged Elphaba and the Doctor, which surprised Morrible. "You! How did you escape my memory ability!" Morrible shouted.

"I'm a Time Lord. I've been in this situation before and Time Lords are good on anything related to time travel. Which includes controlling someone's memory even if it's another Time Lord. Now on to business, clear Elphaba's name and her friends and never bother her again for the rest of their life."

"I wouldn't do that Doctor. But I know a way to make _you _never bother me again." Morrible then conjured up a big energy ball and sent it to the Doctor.

"No!" Elphaba shouted as she ran in front of the Doctor and conjured a protection spell in front of them. Elphaba is trying hard she can to keep the shield standing, but it can only weaken Morrible's spell a little. The energy managed to break the shield and hit and knocked out Elphaba. The Doctor ran to Elphaba's side and could see a big wound on Elphaba's stomach.

"Elphie!" Glinda shouted.

Boq then knocked out a Gale Force by headbutted him and started to save everyone. "Do, you think I'm heroic now Miss Glinda." Boq told her.

"I've always known that you're heroic Boq."

"You've... said my name right!"

"Oh I really did, didn't I?" Glinda laughed. The two stared at each other for a few seconds until Glinda saw a Gale Force about to attack them. "Boq, look out!" Glinda shouted. Boq turned around and used his ax to block the Gal Force's pike.

"I'll take care of this. Go and save your friend now." Boq told Glinda before he could kiss her in the cheeks.

Morrible commanded 40 Gale Force men to be in the throne room and got there as fast as they could. The others were now worried that they are outnumbered until Brrr gave loud roar which scared most of the Gale Force. "Hey, I'm showing courage! I really have courage!" Brrr excitedly said. Boq and Brrr then charged to the Gale Force and managed to beat a quarter of them.

"Fiyero, go to Elphaba and take care of her while I find the Wizard." the Doctor told him and he followed. The Doctor couldn't find the Wizard anywhere without the total chaos around him. Just then, the Doctor saw Morrible charging towards him after he found the Wizard hiding. Morrible tackled the Doctor to the ground and she had a wrathful look on him.

"You insufferable bastard!" Morrible sneer at the Doctor, "You're just like all of Oz. Unlike you they're so stupid to believe in everything. As long as I, Madame Morrible, will be head secretary, they won't know that the Wizard is a fake and that I created the Wicked Witch just to scare them. And that I was the one that killed that traitor's little governess sister." Morrible then looked confused as the Doctor is laughing at her. "What's so funny? Tell me why you are laughing!"

"Oh you are so stupid. Don't you know that?" the Doctor laughed. "You see, while you and your watchdogs are busy capturing Glinda and her friends, I took the liberty to install two large stereos outside the palace so all of Oz could hear your secrets from the spare parts of Fiyero's family radios. My plan originally was that you and the Wizard will personally talk about your plans through a microphone that is connected to the two stereos behind his head machine I put on before you arrived. And since we're near to the machine, I believe you're secret is out. All of Oz knows about the Wizard being a fake and that you created the Wicked Witch just to scare them and that you killed a governess." Morrible got up feeling defeated and looked around to see that the Gale Force also heard what she said. "I now have little proposition for you. Clear Elphaba's name and you'll try to get away with it. Refuse and you'll have all of Oz go witch hunting on you."

"I will never give up Doctor. You may have all of Oz against me, but I'll be back." Morrible threatened the Doctor, "But I have one more message for you, Doctor. The Moment is coming back to you. Be prepared." She then disappeared as the Gale Force try to arrest her. The Doctor then found the Wizard to a passed out Elphaba as he stroke her hair.

"She's my daughter." the Wizard whispered, "I know it because I gave her mother my green elixer bottles which make her skin green. I am not a sentimental man. I've been worse to my daughter. I called her a witch and tried to kill her. Is there any other way that'll make up my wrongs!"

"I'll tell you how." the Doctor told the Wizard, "You leave Oz now. Return to your respective timeline and never return to Oz nor you'll talk to Elphaba. She might accept the fact that you're her father but she will never forgive you. Do you understand me?"

"I understand Doctor. It's best that Elphaba doesn't see me like this." The Wizard then left the palace looking depressed as he's going to his baloon.

Fiyero and Glinda then went to Glinda and try to see if Elphaba's okay. "Is Fae gonna be okay, Doctor?" Fiyero asked.

The Doctor heard a noise coming from his jacket. He took it out and find that his Sonic Screwdriver is working again. "Oh now you work after what has happened." the Doctor said to his Sonic Screwdriver. He then went to Elphaba and scanned her until it got a result. "Hmm she's wounded and unconscious and I could hear breathing. I say she'll be okay." Everyone sighed in relief when the Doctor said she'll be okay. "But the wound is fatal. She could die if untreated. But if my Sonic Screwdriver is working again, that means... Get her to my TARDIS now."

"Your what?" Glinda asked.

"My ship. The blue box in Munchkinland. Fiyero help me get her to TARDIS now.

"I'm coming too. Elphie's my best friend and she'll need support from me too."

"No you can't Glinda. You're the only higher power here in Oz and you're the only one who could clean up the mess Morrible has made in Oz. Also, you're the only one who could clear Elphaba's name and declare a good witch. Do you understand me Glinda?"

"I understand Doctor."

"Okay. You could visit her while you're done. Alright Fiyero, get your girlfriend on a carriage and go to Munchkinland as fast as we could. Just this once my life, everyone lives!"


	9. Chapter 9: Other Worlds

**This is the final chapter of the story. It was hard making a Wicked/Doctor Who story but I managed to make it.**

**I don't own Wicked nor Doctor Who**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Other Worlds**

With the first sight she sees is something rotating with weird pictures, Elphaba is regaining consciousness. When she tries to get up, she sees bandages wrapped around her stomach and could still feel pain from it. Elphaba also saw Fiyero sitting by her side, but sleeping. Elphaba slapped and he was surprised that she's awake. "Oh Fae, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Fiyero asked.

"My head still hurts, Yero. Where are we?"

"We're in the Doctor's ship."

"The Doctor's ship?"

"Yeah. At first it was just a small box, but when he opened it, the box is bigger on the inside. His ship is like a castle. While the Doctor was taking care of you, I was exploring his ship it was amazing. He has room called a swimming pool, a room full of water you could swim with. He even has a large library."

"Whoa slow down there boy. Don't need to be excited."

Just then the Doctor arrived from one of the hallways and was happy to see Elphaba. "Aw Elphaba, you're awake. Good. Well as you've heard from Fiyero, this is my TARDIS. The small box that is bigger on the inside."

"Doctor, what happened?"

"We'll in short version, you were knocked unconscious and Morrible and the Wizard left Oz."

"Morrible and the Wizard are gone?!"

"Yeah. They didn't keep their big mouths shut and we defeated them. Don't know what happened to Morrible though but the Wizard is going back to Earth as we speak. Glinda is now the new ruler of Oz and she has cleared your name and promise to give animals more rights."

"That's the greatest news I've heard.

"Which reminds me I'm expecting a visitor to arrive right now." The three heard a knocking from the front door. "I believe that you should answer the door." Elphaba went to the door and saw Glinda standing outside.

"Oh Elphie you're awake. I'm so worried about you. The Doctor invited me over here after I was done cleaning up Morrible's mess."

"So I've heard. The Doctor told me that you cleared my name."

"I really did. At first the people doubt about it, but they are now accepting them. I made Boq my new captain and appointed Brrr the king of the animals. I also made you and Fiyero governor s of Munchkinland."

"Wow, thank you Glinda. You should probably get in to continue our conversation." When Elphaba let Glinda inside, she was really amazed by the TARDIS.

"Wow, so this how you ship looks like Doctor. How is it done, magic?"

"I don't believe in magic Glinda. I just thinks it's impossible science." the Doctor told her. "My ship is engineered by Time Lord Science. They could make anything bigger on the inside."

"Oh Doctor, it's so big. Can we explore it."

"Of course, I don't mind." The two were exploring around the TARDIS and the were really happy to see the rooms that is new for them.

"Wow, Doctor, you're ship is really extraordinary. It is like we saw a bigger shopping center." Glinda exclaimed.

"Well I hope you like my ship. Also I've got gifts for you. For Fiyero, a universal radio as a replacement of your family radios back at Kiamo Ko. You could listen to music from different planets and different time zones."

"Thanks Doctor."

"For Elphaba, I've got you many books from my library since you like reading."

"This is a great gift."

"And for Glinda, Elphaba told me you like pink, so I got something special from my wardrobe." The Doctor showed her a pink dress which got Glinda excited.

"Ooh a pretty dress. I should wear it all the time."

"Well don't when you are visiting me." Elphaba remarked. Elphaba then looked at the TARDIS console and thought of something. "So Doctor, you said this ship can travel through time space. Can we have a look at it."

"Alright, one trip won't hurt. Just think of it as an extra gift for all three of you. Free of charge." The Doctor pressed random buttons and pulled a lever which made the TARDIS rumbled.

The TARDIS dematerialized in a street with many people are playing in the snow. The four of them got out of the TARDIS and Fiyero, Glinda, and Elphaba were amazed by this. "Doctor what is this place?" Elphaba asked.

"London, Christmas Eve, 2012. We're probably in the West End theater district. I brought here because Christmas is a time of peace. Even though there's still some fighting around, Christmas is a perfect time to get along."

Just then a little girl saw Elphaba and she was really happy to see her. "Wow, you're skin is green. I think you are beautiful. You're beautiful as a Christmas tree." the little girl happily said before going to the other kids.

"Doctor's what's a Christmas tree?"

"It's a tree that people decorate around during Christmas." The four looked around until Elphaba and Glinda saw a building with a picture a girl talking to a smiling green girl and words that reads _Wicked: The Untold Story of the Witches of Oz._

"Doctor, what is this?" Elphaba asked. The Doctor saw the poster and he opened his out of amazement. "Oh now I know why you're names are familiar!" the Doctor exclaimed, "You're from the musical."

"A story?"

When the Doctor saw some people coming to the theater, he stopped them to speak them. "Uh, excuse me, but can you tell me what the story Wicked is about?" the Doctor ask them.

"Well the musical is a take from the Wizard of Oz, but in the Wicked Witches' perspective." the passerby told the Doctor.

"Mmmhmm, and can you tell me how the Wicked Witch is characterized."

"Well first of all, the witch is name Elphaba in this story." Elphaba jumped when she heard the person talking to the say her name. "And secondly Elphaba is a misunderstood character who tries to make good to society. It's not only a great story, but it humanizes her as well. Elphaba Thropp is a good character, but most of the characters in this story don't see it."

As soon as the people went into the theater, Elphaba ran to the Doctor and tearfully hugged him. "Elphaba, I'm so sorry. Was it too much?" the Doctor said.

"No. These are tears of joy. Thank you Doctor. Thank you." Elphaba said.

"We should really see this." Glinda said.

"Alright. I'll pay, but be warned. The story might be a little different from what it is today because I wasn't there." the Doctor told them. As the three went inside the theater, the Doctor stands and gave a big smile to them as he sees Elphaba trying to hold back her tears. "Humany Wumany. Or better yet, Ozamy Wumany." he said to himself.

* * *

**That's all. Review on how the story went.**


End file.
